


Dr. Solo's Miracle Cure For Hand Strain

by Cecilia1204, LostInQueue, MyJediLife, Ohlittlelovely, SavingWhatILove, Shestoolazytologin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlittlelovely/pseuds/Ohlittlelovely, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shestoolazytologin/pseuds/Shestoolazytologin
Summary: Ben has just taken his board exam & he's sure he flunked it. He just wants to go home & jerk off to de-stress, but his hand is cramping from all the writing; useless. He turns to alcohol instead. At a bar, he meets Rey & she offers to help him relieve his stress.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 190





	Dr. Solo's Miracle Cure For Hand Strain

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our second Round Robin fic, brought to you by the thirstiest hoes in the Reylo fandom - House Thirst Order ;)  
> Prompt idea link: https://twitter.com/DeedilyFields/status/1187120088224292865

[](https://imgur.com/tAs2Hnu)

When Ben Solo was a kid, he told everyone that asked that he wanted to be a doctor, and each person who heard him smirked and rolled their eyes at him saying, “Yeah, good luck kid.”

Ben, however, didn’t need luck. He had his drive. It was what pushed him through school at an alarming rate, skipping grades and getting to college before he turned sixteen. Sure, it was a whopping two years before anyone else, but it was still something. It meant being in his final year at twenty-five would potentially mean a long life within his profession. It meant years of doing what he loved. Sure, there wasn’t much room for anything else… like dating… but that was fine.

His hand was fine for the job. He snorted at that. It was a job - wasn’t it? It _was_ the healthiest stress reliever that he could think of - because _that_ mattered to him.

It was fine, all fine, he thought as he pulled on his leather jacket, an early graduation present from his Uncle Charles, Chewie for Maker only knows what reason…

Ben looked over the exam again, then back up at the time, realizing he’d been the last one sitting in the oversized lab. He’d done the physical study first, knowing exactly what to do with expert precision, then moved on to the oral to explain his reasoning for completing the procedure, and finally after that, went to sit on the other side of the partitioned room to focus on his written segment. Ben always did that last, every single time, being that he hated it. He hated having to pick up a pen and write out the notes on a paper to submit at the end of class. Why he couldn’t just type it out was beyond him. The school was well funded, they could afford to provide for their students, or allow

them to bring in their own laptops, but the professor was a hard ass, and his procedure for all exams remained the same over the thirty four years he’d been with the school.

Writing out his steps couldn’t be in note form, either. Writing a paper meant it was a report. A damned report - like he was in elementary school again. It had to be legible and make him sound as intelligent as he was, and by that particular segment, he knew he wouldn’t be able to represent himself clear enough to the patient. That’s what it was, being able to explain to the patient what care was taken for their health without scaring them. Medical terminology had just about anyone that owned a phone looking up the diagnosis and self-medicating within a bat of an eye.

It didn’t matter though. By 8:45PM the exam was over, and he had to endure the walk of shame to his professor’s desk and be on with his night.

Ben sighed, turning his hand to toss his written work onto the desk, feeling an immense amount of pain shoot up his arm the moment he had.

“It’s fine,” he told himself as he drove home and flexed his fingers. Or tried to. “It’ll be fine after a hot shower.” 

After said hot shower and some left-over pizza, Ben lay down and pulled up his go-to porn site on his phone. He needed some stress relief if he wanted any hope of getting to sleep. He was still too wired from the exam, wondering if he’d missed anything or could have explained something better. 

Thumbing on to his ‘Favourites’, he scrolled through his list of saved porn videos, nearly all of them containing his favourite porn actress, Kira. She was slim and tanned, with chestnut hair and hazel eyes - and while she wasn’t the bustiest actress out there, he loved her body. Her videos tended to be more romantic than the usual hardcore videos out there. Ben often liked to imagine it was he that was eating her out and pounding into her delicious looking pussy, making her moan breathlessly. Kira’s videos always guaranteed him a hard, fast orgasm. Just what he needed tonight.

Except...his hand wasn’t cooperating.

Every time he tried to grab his stiff dick, pain would shoot through his fingers right up to his shoulder, making him groan, and not in a good way. On the screen, Kira was moaning as she rode the actor, and Ben’s dick was almost screaming for relief, but his fingers were useless. He would have trouble holding a coffee mug, much less his stiff dick, at the moment, his ample girth notwithstanding. 

Ben tried to masturbate using his left hand, but ambidexterity was not one of his talents, so he found himself concentrating so hard on the movement that he lost his mojo, his cock deflating. Meanwhile, Kira was now going at it doggy-style, his favourite position, but with two useless hands, Ben almost wanted to cry with frustration.

Turning off Kira’s moans, Ben threw his phone onto the bed and sighed, one arm thrown over his eyes. He wondered if he could sue his professor for his role in maiming his jerking-off hand by insisting on outdated exam practices. Surely no male judge would side against him? What if was a female judge? He could argue that losing the use of his fingers would be an equal tragedy for his sexual partners. Not that he had any, but the judge didn’t need to know that.

Taking deep breaths, Ben tried to will his body to relax and go to sleep, but after fifteen of the longest minutes of his life, he gave up. 

The next best alternative to an orgasm was obviously alcohol, so Ben dressed and walked to the bar a few blocks away. Despite the fact it was nearly midnight, there were still a lot of patrons inside, including a number of women, but Ben didn’t even glance their way, heading straight to the bar.

“Whiskey, please,” he asked the bartender. “Make it a double.” The sooner the alcohol did its job, the sooner he could pass out and sleep. And numb his stupid hand.

Time flies by, and before he knows it he is three doubles in, a mistake he realizes when he attempts to stand to walk to the bathroom. 

“Need help there, big guy? You look like you’re having a rough go of it.” 

He feels a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to steady him. He braces himself against the bar top before settling back into his seat. He takes a peek over to where the hand was still taking up residence on his arm. 

She looks like the sun, a vision in a white knit shirt and black pants. She’s a bright spot in the darkness he feels surrounding him, and he can't help but ask himself why she is standing there next to him, bright hazel eyes staring through him. He feels something akin to longing when her hand leaves his arm and drops to her side.

_What could a girl like her want to do with a loser like me?_ He thinks to himself, before realizing he’s just staring at her. 

“Drunker than I thought,” he admits with a grumble before turning his body to face the woman that had fully captured his attention- the alcohol making him confident for the first time in a long while.

“You having a bad day or something?” The girls eyes are wide with concern.

“It was... something,” he replies wistfully, taking a sip of the water that now occupied his glass in an attempt to sober himself enough to walk without the fear of falling.

“You want to talk about it?”

Maybe it was because he was drunk, or it could have been she was the first person to ask him how he was doing in the past 8 years of his life, but in that moment he lets everything out.

“I’ve been going to school for the past eight years of my life, and I feel like it was wasted. I took my boards today and I'm pretty sure I failed, and if I did fail everyone in my life was right. I just feel really fucking alone in all of this.”

“Well...I’m here. So really, you’re not alone.” She has a smile on her face that makes his brain fuzzier than alcohol ever could.

She holds out her hand in an attempt at introduction, “I’m Rey! And you are…?”

_She is so beautiful..._

A look of surprise crosses her face before a laugh leaves her lips, “Thank you, but I don’t think that's your name.”

The realization runs over him, leaving him slightly more sober than before, “I said that out loud, fuck- um. My name is Ben, and I am very bad at this whole thing, which is probably why I failed my fucking boards,” he explains while pointing back and forth between themselves.

“Ben,” she tries his name out- he decides in that moment that his name sounds like heaven on her lips. “That fits,” she declares.

“So which part of this,” she gestures between them, mimicking his earlier motion, “are you bad at, and how does that affect the ability to be a doctor?”

“Uhh,” he ran his fingers through his hair. “Communication? I suck at communication. I’m awkward as fuck.”

Rey looked to think about it for a second. “I don’t think you’re awkward as fuck. Adorably awkward is more like it.”

He blushed before clearing his throat. “I don’t think adorably awkward helps the patient if I can’t really put into words what’s wrong with them.”

She laughed, and it was like music to his ears. “Let’s put it this way. If my doctor was adorably awkward, not only would it put me at ease about the whole situation, but I would most probably find him cute, too.”

“Right.” 

“Don’t give me that look,” said Rey, arms crossed at the look of skepticism that had taken over his whole face. “You’ve got adorably awkward covered, and you’re also very cute. You’ll make a great doctor.”

He felt himself blush up to his ears. “Thank you, Rey.” He looked at her for a moment more. “So, what do you do?”

“Oh, nothing fancy. I’m an engineer.”

“You call that 'nothing fancy’?”

She shrugged. “It’s certainly not as fancy as being a doctor.”

“I think it is.”

She smiled and he took a sip of his drink, the alcohol he had decided to reorder burning his throat on the way down. His hand was still cramped, and Rey must have seen him wince. 

“You don’t look okay there, big guy.”

He laughed. “This big guy has been having a cramping right hand for the past few hours. I can’t do anything with it, and I really mean _anything.”_

Her eyebrows shot up at his tone, getting the double meaning behind it, and she scooted her chair closer to him. “Is that why you’re drinking?”

He looked at her intently. “I just failed my boards, and can’t even use my right hand to jerk off. It’s enough reason to want to drink.”

“That’s a pity.”

She never took her eyes off of him, and he got so lost in them that he startled when he felt her hand on the inside of his thigh. 

“Let me help you, Ben. You’re so tired that you deserve to be taken care of for once.”

He had turned mute and felt painfully stupid. 

“A stranger at the bar?”

“Call it a public service.”

Her hand inched closer to where he had been wanting his the whole night and, seeing no reluctance on his part, she started moving it slowly in a vertical motion. 

He felt himself get hard under her touch- her hand felt so good that he pushed all sense out of the window and grabbed his wallet, leaving enough money on the counter to cover his drinks, hers, and a good tip for the bartender. 

He stood up and pulled her towards the exit and to his car, lucid enough to know that driving wasn’t an option, but drunk and horny enough not to care. 

He started driving, and her hands found his belt, unbuckling it and unzipping his pants down. 

Was she doing what he thought she was? 

Yes, she was! She reached into his underwear and pulled out his already hard cock. Ben groaned. 

"Rey? What are you planning to do?" He needed to hear that as he gripped the steering wheel hard. 

"What does it look like, Ben? I think I'm gonna suck you off. You've got a monster of a cock. Such a shame to hide it." 

Ben almost jumped in his seat when she touched him. This was it! He wasn't able to drive like that. He took a sudden turn and parked haphazardly in the nearest parking lot in front of an already closed mini market.

The alcohol in his veins, together with the thrill of meeting this sexy stranger, made him almost painfully aroused. He never imagined his night turning this exciting. Such stories happened to popular guys, not workaholic nerds like him, but he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. 

"Ok, now you can do anything to me." Why did it sound like begging? He didn't care. 

Rey smiled at him seductively. "You know, that's exactly my fantasy. Picking up a hot stranger and doing wicked things with him in a semi public place." She winked at him and leaned towards his cock. 

She licked him at first, and he whimpered. It really had been so long since he had any action with the opposite sex that he almost felt like a virgin, touched for the very first time.

Her hot tongue explored his girth and she hummed in satisfaction. She seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. Ben tried to restrain himself from reaching and tangling his hands in her soft-looking chestnut curls. He arched into her mouth. She looked up for a second. 

"You really are in great need. Your beautiful cock seems so lonely, Ben. I'm going to take him into my mouth and suck him dry. You can hold my head if you like." 

Was this girl for real? Ben couldn't believe his luck. She was eager and read his mind, not to mention her dirty talk that added to his arousal. 

"Fuck, Rey, you're a dream come true. I'm not gonna last long though." 

"Don't worry, it's just for now. We can continue later, at your place." 

"Yes, please," he whined. He never whined. Until today, apparently. 

She smiled again and reached her hand up to his mouth, dragging her thumb over his lips. 

"We're gonna have so much fun, Ben." And then she enveloped him in her sweet mouth. 

She felt so good, and her ability to take almost all of him was impressive. She swirled her tongue around him, still keeping him inside, and began to move along his length. 

Ben felt dizzy as he lightly put his right hand on her head. Yes, her hair was soft. She left him for a moment to encourage him. 

"You can guide me on how hard and fast you like it." This was totally unreal, where did she come from? His private heaven? 

He assured her. "You're doing amazing. I promise however you're gonna go, I'm still gonna come hard." 

She regained her moves on his cock, adding a little tongue action and taking his balls into her small hand. 

"Oh fuck, you're too good to be true. Don't stop, please don't stop," he begged, and she started to suck his tip in the most amazing way. 

"I'm going to come soon," he warned as she took him whole again. His hand on her head gripped her hair probably harder than he should, but he had no control over his body anymore. As he felt his balls tightening in the hand that was massaging them, the wave of mind- numbing pleasure hit him hard and he moaned, unloading into her warm mouth. She swallowed every drop of his cum and licked her lips, watching him with a satisfied smile. 

"You really needed that, didn't you? And you're so responsive, you made me wet with your begging and hair pulling. I like that a lot. When you're ready, let's go to your place - because I would love to continue this night." 

Ben came down from his high and nodded, blushing a little at the mention of involuntary hair pulling. This girl had some kinks. He really wanted to put his mouth on her - and his cock in her. He was never a sex god, but she made him feel like one - and bonus- he already forgot all the stress from today's exam. 

Rey leaned over again and kissed him hard, playing with his tongue for a few seconds. That was all the encouragement he needed to start the car and drive like a speed demon to his apartment. 

As they pulled up in front of his apartment building, Ben started to panic.

_Fuck. Shit. Did I leave my underwear lying on the floor again? Are there dirty dishes in the sink? Do I have any condoms in my drawer? Of course I do. I haven’t gotten laid since I started med school. What if I’m not good enough? This hot as fuck woman just gave me the best blow job I have ever gotten, and what if I fail in fucking her into the mattress, just like I failed my boards?_

He looked over at Rey, who was smiling at him, her hand on his thigh, rubbing it softly. Ben blushed, hoping she would let him bury his face in her cunt. He wondered if it looked like Kira’s, since they looked so similar. His cock twitched in his pants thinking about Kira’s pussy. It was delicious looking, and Ben had fantasized about being buried balls deep in it for years now.

“You’re so sexy, did I tell you that yet?” Ben mumbled as Rey’s hand moved to his inner thigh, gripping it as his hands tightened around the steering wheel.

“No. You said I was beautiful, and I said you were adorably awkward and cute.” Rey smiled at him. “I reserve the right to change that, though, after tonight. I’m pretty positive you’re going to go from awkwardly adorable cute Ben… to sexy and great in bed Ben - future doctor. Now, take me upstairs, Ben, and let me help you feel better.” Rey leaned in, kissing him passionately and sucking at his bottom lip as she palmed his cock.

“You are beautiful, and your lips, God, they felt so good wrapped around me. I want to taste you. Can I taste you, Rey? Oh God, I suck at this… I’m so sorry, I never know what to say…”

Rey giggled and kissed him again, letting her fingers drift below the hem of his pants to trace the v of hair that ran down his lower abdomen. “You are adorable.” She captured his bottom lip between her teeth gently, the action causing him to moan slightly. “I want you to ruin me, Ben. I can’t wait to feel your tongue on me, all over me. I want to hear you say my name when you cum inside me. Let’s go upstairs.”

Ben’s brain was addled from the alcohol, the orgasm and the promise of what was to come, yet he somehow managed to open the car door, which made Rey pout for a moment at the loss of his lips against hers. Soon enough he was opening the door to the passenger side, and as she exited the vehicle he was pressing up against her, his length starting to come to life again as he kissed her, letting out a soft growl as his non injured hand cupped her breast through her shirt. 

“I want you,” he said in a low, passion filled voice. “I want to ruin you, Rey.” His lips pressed to the shell of her ear, his warm breath against it causing her to shiver.

The feel of her soft body shuddering with anticipation against his sent shockwaves through him. This woman wanted him... that much became easier to tell. 

Before, his nerves controlled every rational thought, rejecting ever being something more to a woman than some bookworm lost in his work. But tonight this change had to be brought on by her. She was his missing link, her body responding to his lack luster promises, his length rubbing up against her wet center, and oh, how he could feel her through his own clothes. Those pants she’d worn were skin tight and begged to be ripped to shreds so he could do the wicked things to her she’d suggested. 

His mind fizzled out while he chased the friction she’d created there, wanting desperately to watch her get off in the alleyway between the apartment buildings. A single light offset shadows there, faint highlights of specific features such as the curves of her body and resting heavily on his shoulders down his backside only to hang off his swinging belt buckle. 

Her voice purred and shuddered, begging for him then and there.

“I need to feel you, Ben, oh...” she mewled. 

Her sound gave him the focus to find that part of her again, stroking her just right to build her right up to her own release. But that didn’t seem like enough. Not for a vixen like her. No, he needed to prove he’d been listening. He needed Rey to find her release in a semi public space off in the shadows. 

His good hand roamed over every inch of her body, ducking slightly to take her into his mouth at every second he could. His tongue flattened against her skin leaving a trail of his unpracticed need, thick and obvious, while he’d hum with the satisfaction of being the luckiest man alive.

“Fuck that’s good,” she’d say, and he wasn’t sure if she really felt that way or if she was just saying it to help get him off. “Lower, please,” she whined, struggling to find an easy way to guide him to her core.

With the last bit of his rational thought left, Ben double tapped the button on his fob, fully opening all the windows at the same time. 

“Up,” he said, hoisting her ass up onto the open section in the door to which she sighed at his strength, telling him just how much of a turn on it is to be carried. 

Once comfortably secured there, Rey opened her legs, her voice strained when she begged him, “please Ben.” She let her fingers stroke just over her covered folds, “put your mouth on me. Tear a hole through my leggings like the animal I know you are. Taste me like you wanted to.”

Bens mouth watered on his way to his knees, his face now buried between her open legs as he began to nudge her fingers away with his nose. This girl was going to get them in so much trouble, but his lust addled mind could only focus on her command. His hands rounded the round globes of her ass to keep her still while he began suckle down the seam of her core. 

Her steadily growing moans as he tongued and nibbled at the rapidly dampening material had him so hard it almost hurt, despite having received that amazing blowjob.

“Come on,” she begged, tugging on his hair as her legs practically smothered him. 

Deciding to take her at her word, he reached one hand to her damp centre and pulled, the material stretching enough for his other hand to grab it, and with a feral tug, Ben ripped the material, exposing the flimsiest panties underneath, a tiny strip of lace and elastic. 

Pushing it impatiently to the side, Ben’s mouth salivated at the sight of her soaked cunt, bare and plump, a drop of her slick about to roll down. The dim light didn’t allow him to see how pink she was, but he figured he’d have ample opportunity later, leaning in to get his first taste of her delicious cunt.

His long tongue gathered that drop, licking slowly along her slit from bottom to top before returning to her soft inner folds and sucking them into his mouth in turn. Rey’s moans were becoming louder, and while he loved it, he really didn’t want to draw attention to their activities.

“Shh, sweetheart,” he murmured against her skin. “Don’t want to get us in trouble, do you?”

Rey would have obeyed, but Ben’s tongue flicked her swollen clit before sucking it into his mouth, and she couldn’t control the cry that left her. “Fuck, Ben! More,” she cried out, her hands threatening to pull out clumps of his hair, she was gripping it so tightly.

Obeying this goddess that was fulfilling many of his deep-seated fantasies in one night, Ben sucked her clit, his tongue flicking back and forth in a rapid-fire motion. She was wriggling back and forth, frantically seeking her release, harsh pants leaving her mouth.

He touched one finger to her entrance, inserting only the tip, and almost came when he felt how tight her little cunt was. She would feel heavenly on his cock. 

“More!”

Pushing his finger inside, his knees almost buckled at the heat of her, and he quickly added a second one, her copious slick allowing him a smooth entrance.

“Fuck!” she growled. “Fuck me with your fingers. Make me come,” she demanded harshly.

Determined to make her see stars, Ben quickly set a rhythm, pumping his fingers rapidly into her soaked cunt as he sucked on her clit. Rey was literally dripping slick as her guttural moans rose in intensity as he fucked her with his fingers. His own cock was threatening to burst out of his pants, and he didn’t know if he could wait to get inside to fuck her. Something told him she wouldn’t object to getting ravaged in a semi-public place.

Crooking his fingers, he quickly found that special spot and began rubbing it on every inward stroke.

_“Ohh...fuck...I’m...I’m….ahhhh!”_

With a low scream, Rey convulsed around his fingers as she climaxed hard. Her thighs trembled around his head, and Ben thought he’d have to sacrifice some of his thick hair, but it was totally worth it to feel her cunt squeeze his fingers through her orgasm. She was going to kill him - but he’d die with a smile on his face. 

Her body finally settled down, and he was just about to lick up the copious amount of slick that was dripping from her when an irate voice rang out into the still night air.

“Get a fucking room before I call the cops!”

Time to take this indoors.

Rey let out a small laugh, “I don’t think your neighbors like us very much.”

“Maybe we should go upstairs.” He suggested as he stood from his kneeling position.

He grabbed at her waist to help guide her back onto the ground as she nodded in agreement. 

“Lead the way,” she said as she waited for him to walk in front of her so she could follow him. 

She admired the expanse of his back, his ass, his hair, his height. His hair looked like it could be part of a magazine. He was so perfect, she couldn’t believe she had met him at a bar of all places. 

He stopped in front of a door, and she wrapped her arms around him from behind, lifting his shirt so she could grasp inside his pants. He fumbled with the lock as she stroked him, only reluctantly letting go once he had managed to unlock his apartment door. 

He didn’t waste time and picked her up as soon as the door closed from behind her, carrying her to the kitchen as he sucked right under her ear. He deposited her on the counter very unceremoniously, but she didn’t care. The world could have burned and she wouldn’t have given a shit. 

She wrapped herself around him tightly, eager to feel him on her and he ground against her, making her realize she had never put her underwear on again. The idea of someone finding them was thrilling in a way she had never realized before. 

This masterpiece of a man in front of her was driving her insane. 

She got rid of his shirt, admiring the expanse of his back, before making quick work of his pants.

He pushed her down and she lay flat on his kitchen counter, trying not to voice her impatience at how much she wanted him inside her. She was so wet, she had never felt this way before. 

She felt him at her entrance, and her breath caught in her throat when he pushed in, groaning. 

“Fuck Rey,” he said, half whispering, “you’re so tight, so good.”

She hadn’t exhaled in a good ten seconds. How could she, when all she could think of was the way he felt, and he wasn’t even halfway in yet? She felt her walls relax, taking to the sheer size of him as if they were made to circle him, before moving her hips as a sign for him to move in deeper. 

He did, and she thought nothing would ever feel as good. 

He moved slowly at first, getting them used to each other, until he decided that they had enough time to take it slow, and started pounding into her with reckless abandon. One of his palms moved around her throat, tight enough to establish dominance but not enough to hurt her. With his other hand, he circled her clit and her moans got loud to the point she was sure his neighbors might call the cops. 

She wrapped her legs around him tighter, and his pace slowed down considerably, but his thrusts became sharper, more defined, as if he was etching himself in her soul. 

She could feel herself going higher and higher, until there was a moment she was suspended as high up as she could go, and then started free falling with a guttural moan. It didn’t take him much longer to come, and when he did, he bit his lip so hard she thought he was bleeding. 

They were both quiet for a while before Ben winced, stretching his hand. 

"Sorry, I forgot about my hand and it's started to hurt again. It's nothing, though. This was worth a thousand days of pain." He assured her, earning a bright smile. 

"So, are we gonna sit here all night, or you wanna move this into some more comfortable place, not that I'm complaining about getting my brains screwed out here." She suggested, and he felt like an idiot. A half naked idiot, to be exact. 

"Sure, let's go to my bedroom if you wanna stay the night." He smiled awkwardly. 

"Yes, Ben I wanna stay the night." She kissed his nose and he gathered her from the counter, bridal- carrying her to his bedroom through the dark apartment. 

How did he pick up that hot girl? How did he get so lucky? He had no idea, and yet he felt some kind of familiarity looking at her. Like he knew her - but his sex-clouded mind didn't work properly. She clung to him, and he felt like the biggest winner even if he doubted his exams score. 

He placed her on the bed and proceeded to take off his clothes as she did the same. There was nothing sexy or romantic in the way they hurriedly shed their undergarments, but it held the level of intimacy he was not used to, but he surprisingly liked that. He liked having this hot girl in his bedroom. 

She was quicker than him, so when he finally won the battle with his trousers and boxers, he was welcomed with the view of her hungrily roaming his body with dark eyes lying under his covers. He was exhausted from the amount of sex they already had, but he thought that he could get used to her hunger. 

"Like what you see, darling?" He felt confident enough after what they did to tease her a little. 

"Very much. Now come here, big boy." She invited him to his own bed, and he happily obliged. 

He was never a cuddling type, but she apparently was, and he discovered that he didn't mind, in fact he liked enveloping her soft body in his arms. 

She sighed happily. "That was the best sex of my life. I think I'll keep you, big boy." They say guys don't like clingy girls, but again he didn't mind it with her. He felt content and warmth spreading in his chest hearing she still wanted him. 

"We can repeat that in the morning if you'd like." He assured her. 

"I'd love it, but now sleep." The words were quieter as her eyes were closing, and she was sound asleep in a minute. He still lay there watching her sleep, and marveling at his luck to be noticed by her that evening. He still felt the odd familiar feeling watching her calm sleeping face, but dismissed it, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on her waist. 

When Ben woke, it was to the sight of Kira, his favorite porn star, nestled next to him, her body naked and pressed against hers. His head pounding and brow furrowed, Ben tried to remember just how she had come to be there - and then it came to him.

The bar. His boards - which he was still certain he had flunked.

_Shit. How drunk was I?_ He thought to himself as she started to wake beside him, her lean body stretching the sleep from her limbs.

“Ben… Good Morning,” the woman smiled at him, and that’s when Ben finally remembered her name - the name she had given him, anyways.

“Rey…” Ben took in a deep breath, his eyes meeting hers. Licking her lips, he said softly, “Um… I… have you ever been told…”

Rey rolled her eyes and interrupted him. “That I look like Kira Dix? Yes, I get that a lot. She, um… that’s my twin sister.” Rey sighed and ran a hand through her hair before saying softly, “I suppose you want me to leave now? I mean… I… I had a good time last night, Ben. I was hoping we could get to know each other more. I’m not like my sister, not, you know… I… I don’t just sleep with anyone.” Rey started to slide out of bed, but Ben pulled at her arm, forcing her to stay put.

“I know you’re not like that, and I want to get to know you, too. You’re beautiful and sexy and so damn smart and funny. You are outstanding in bed, and… well, I’d love to take you out on a date sometime. A real date. W-would you like that, Rey? Would you go on a date with me?” Ben ran a hand through his hair nervously. He had never been good at this, at asking girls out or flirting. Rey turned so she was facing him, stretching out beside him as their eyes met. 

“I would love that, Ben. You really are amazing. I know you’ll make a great doctor.” Rey leaned in to kiss him, their lips moving in perfect time together for a long time before Ben pulled away with a low groan.

“I won’t be a doctor. I know I failed my boards.” Glancing at the clock beside the bed, Ben’s heart sank as he saw what time it was. The results of the exams had been released an hour ago - which meant he would have an email in his inbox sealing his fate.

Rey tugged at his arm, handing him his phone from where it had been plugged in beside the bed. “Come on, we’ll look together. Deal?”

Ben groaned before nodding. “Deal.” Sighing and running his hand through his hair again, he tapped at his phone screen with one thick digit, bringing up his email notifications. When he saw the notification, he passed the phone to Rey with a grimace. “I can’t look… just break the news to me gently.”

Rey shook her head before taking the phone and opening the email, a grin crossing her face as she read it. Leaning over once more, she kissed Ben longingly before pulling away and whispering, “Let’s spend the day in bed, Doctor Solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you thirsty for one of the gorgeous people in Star Wars? Do you look for chances to show your thirst in fan fiction or real life? If you do, you're one of us, and we'd love to have you in House Thirst Order! Reach out to one of us, and we'll be happy to bring you into the fold!


End file.
